OOGOE DIAMOND
by jels xf
Summary: Menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama tigabelas siswa SMA! SEVENTEEN's fic [CHAPTERED] [BROMANCE] [FRIENDSHIP] [All Pairs] [HUMOR ALL THE WAY] ENJOOOOYYY! jangan lupa baca a/n di bawah, oke!
1. Chapter 1

Oogoe Diamond

.

.

.

SEVENTEEN (All Members) / Schoolife, Comedy, Bromance / Teen / Chaptered

.

.

Berlari bersama-sama, mengejar kebahagiaan yang menunggu di garis finish. Musim panas akan datang dan menebar semua tawa. Berlari bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan menggapai berlian ini banyak batu yang harus dilompati, jalan berlubang yang harus dilewati, dan tikungan tajam yang dibuat untuk selalu berhati-hati. Berlari! Terus berlari! Menuju musim panas yang sudah lama diimpikan. Namun, sayang. Mereka ketinggalan bis.

.

.

(Halo semua! Aku membawa cerita bersambung bertema musim panas. Ini HighSchooler!AU (yang aku suka sekali) dan ini tentang musim panas (yang sangat aku cinta) dan ada bromance (yang aku favoritkan) dan ini bersambung (yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu). Tentang summary-nya, aku memang payah menyusun summary, tapi aku gak pernah payah menyusun kembali hatiku yang hancur berkeping-keping! ._.) Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Prahara Cinta.**

-Oogoe Diamond-

Niatnya mau ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan masalah duniawi yang amat mendesak, tapi malah berakhir di ruang guru. Wonwoo emang udah ke kamar mandi sih, kemudian pas mau balik ke kelas Pak Yato manggil dia dan nyuruh dia ikut ke ruang guru. 'Pasti bakal disuruh-suruh' adalah sepotong ungkapan hati Wonwoo.

"Buku-buku ini tolong kamu kembalikan ke perpus ya, Wonwoo. Nanti kalau Bu Lin tanya Pak Yato kemana bilang saya ada diklat sama seluruh guru Olahraga senasional, oke!" Nah, Pak Yato itu memang pria paket lengkap. Ganteng, iya. Pintar, banget! Tubuh semampai, ceklis! Disiplin, yess! Wonwoo sendiri kagum sama Pak Yato.

Cuma satu kekurangan Pak Yato.

Tirani.

Tapi, Wonwoo yakin kalau 'tirani'nya Pak Yato juga demi masa depan anak-anak didiknya.

"Wonwoo! Kamu paham gak?" Pak Yato menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Wonwoo, kemudian cowok kelas sebelas itu mengangguk. Kemudian keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Ini kan bukunya kelas duabelas, kenapa gak suruh mereka aja yang ngembaliin?" Wonwoo masih ngedumel selama perjalanannya menuju perpus. Dia lupa kali kalau Pak Yato manggil dia karena dia kebetulan lewat depan ruang guru sehabis dari kamar mandi.

"Sibuk banget kayaknya."

Wonwoo kaget ketika sebuah suara muncul.

"Enggak, lagi nyantai," tolong garis bawahi sarkastik di kalimatnya Wonwoo ya.

"Sini, kubawain setengahnya," Wonwoo menghela nafas lega setelah setengah dari buku-buku yang dia bawa diambil setengah oleh seseorang yang disinyalir adalah murid kelas sebelah, Mingyu.

Ekhem!

Karena memang buku yang Pak Yato titipkan, lumayan banyak, dan tebal-tebal.

"Kamu mau ambil paket aksel?" Tanya Mingyu ketika mereka berjalan menuju perpus. "Iya. Aku mau cepet-cepet lulus, soalnya aku bosen liat kamu." Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian dengan lihainya –padahal lagi bawa buku- menepuk pundak Wonwoo. "Hati-hati ya!" kemudian tersenyum dengan ohh sangat mempesona! Wonwoo cuma bengong liat Mingyu yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya ke perpus.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu. . . Apa ya. . . .

BFF, alias Best Friend Forever, iya.

TTM, alias Teman Tapi Mesra, juga iya.

Disebut Friendzone, juga bisa.

Tapi, semua itu tidak seindah kelihatannya...

(Emang _friendzone_ indah?)

Dalam kasus ini, pihak Wonwoo adalah yang lebih menderita. Wonwoo itu, sebenarnya digantung sama Mingyu!

Digantung!

DIGANTUNG—

Hubungannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu pas kelas satu SMP, mereka sudah berteman. Namun kemudian, ketika mereka melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya, kelas dua SMP, bunga-bunga cinta itu tumbuh dalam sanubari Wonwoo sebagai seorang sahabat yang senantiasa selalu bersama Mingyu (?) dan kemudian terjadilah peristiwa tragis ini.

Mingyu sendiri, tidak begitu jelas bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Wonwoo. Mingyu memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti kesayangannya. Seperti tidak ada lagi seseorang seperti Wonwoo di dunia ini. Seperti _Wonwoo is the only one_. Dengan begitu banyak kode-kode dan percikan-percikan cinta tersirat di setiap kata maupun perilakunya.

Ekhem!

(Kalimatnya sungguh sastra sekali)

Tapi, kalaupun benar bahwa Mingyu menaruh rasa yang sama seperti Wonwoo, mengapa lelaki jangkung itu tak kunjung mengakui saja? Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari dulu berputar-putar dalam otak kecil Wonwoo.

(Pfft. Kecil)

Jangan tanya berapa kali Wonwoo mengutarakan apa yang dirasakan hatinya yang sebenarnya kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo suka dia sejak kelas 2 SMP.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu apa Mingyu juga menyukainya.

.

 _-Sampai kapan kau gantung cerita cintaku memberi harapan. Hingga mungkin ku tak sanggup lagi dan meninggalkan dirimu. Ooh~ Dan punya hubungan cinta denganmu membuatku sakit...- Gantung, by Melly Goeslow._

.

"Pak Yato kemana?"

Wonwoo disadarkan dalam mimpi buruknya oleh suara Bu Lin, petugas Perpustakaan. "Beliau ada Diklat dengan Guru Olahraga Se-Nasional, Bu." Jawab Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di belakang Mingyu.

"Oke. Makasih ya." Setelah itu, mereka keluar perpus.

"Kamu mau kemana habis ini?" tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan disampingnya. "Kelas lah. Kamu bolos pelajaran, ya? Kan sekarang masih jam pelajaran, kok di luar?" Sekarang ganti Wonwoo yang tanya. Mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Aku jamkos. Kamu sendiri ngapain di luar?"

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi terus Pak Yato manggil dan nyuruh aku ngembaliin buku ke perpus. Aku mau balik sekarang."

Kemudian sesuatu yang disukai –serta dibenci dalam waktu yang sama- oleh Wonwoo terjadi. Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati! Aku juga mau balik ke kelas."

Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman...

Yang dipaksakan.

Kasihan.

Setelahnya, mereka berpisah di persimpangan (?) lorong sekolah.

Wonwoo memerah, karena malu, dan karena dia benci.

Hal yang paling dinantikan oleh Jeonghan akhirnya datang juga.

Pekan santai sehabis UN.

Jeonghan emang suka yang santai-santai, kayak di pantai.

Saat ini, dia lagi tiduran di bangku sambil dengerin musik. Iya, empat kursi di jadiin satu, kan jadi panjang tuh, nah dia tiduran disana. Jeonghan sering banget tidur macam begitu di kelas. Kalau ada guru, ya dia tidur di mejanya. Atau kalo bener-bener males, dia izin sakit buat tiduran di klinik.

(Jangan ditiru! Ini hanya penggambaran tokoh saja dan senatiasa untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita. Kkk~~~)

"Astaga!" Tiba-tiba cowok itu teriak sambil terbangun dari bobok enak(?)nya. Teman-teman yang lain pada ngeliatin Jeonghan. "Gue lupa," ucapnya. "Lupa apaan?" Tanya Namjoon, teman sekelasnya yang sangar. Tapi Jeonghan malah geleng kepala, kemudian menambahkan "Enggak, gak papa."

Dia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kantong plastik warna hitam kecil.

"Joshua!" panggilnya kepada cowok yang sekarang lagi ngemil wafer sambil main laptop dibangkunya. Joshua menoleh kearah Jeonghan. Bibirnya masih mengapit wafer strawberry ketika dia menoleh. Jeonghan sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nih, makasih ya. Udah kucuci kok!" Jeonghan memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Joshua, sedangkan lawannya malah mengerutkan dahi, kemudian perlahan-lahan mengunyah wafer strawberry yang masih setengah di dalam mulut, dan setengah lagi di luar. Jeonghan membuka bungkusan itu dan memperlihatkan isinya ke Joshua, kemudian cowok itu tersenyum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku sampe lupa kamu pernah bawa pulang kaos kaki ku," ucap Joshua sambil meneria bungkusan itu, dan Jeonghan terkekeh. "Lama banget ya ngembaliinnya? Lupa mulu akunya," ucapnya, kemudian menyenggol badan Joshua dengan pinggulnya agar cowok itu geser ke bangku sebelahnya.

Joshua duduk sama Seungcheol di sebelah tembok, baris nomor dua. Seungcheol yang kebagian bangku di sebelah tembok. Sedangkan Jeonghan duduk di bangku belakang sendiri, tapi tidak di sebelah tembok. Dia duduk dengan Namjoon, temannya yang paling sangar.

Kaos kaki itu, dipinjam Jeonghan bulan Desember lalu –ketika musim dingin- ketika Jeonghan menginap di rumah Joshua. Dan baru dikembalikan sekarang, ketika musim panas akan segera dimulai.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Jeonghan sambil ngambil wafer punya Joshua.

"CoC lah, apalagi. Aku sudah kangen berat sama dia. Sejak Agustus aku gak main sama dia," jawab Joshua yang sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Owh, main CoC juga ternyata, bhakbhakbhak XD

"Kamu sadar gak sih? Kamu sama dia udah kayak orang pacaran aja. Kamu ke aku aja gak segitunya," Sebenarnya, Jeonghan cuma asal ngomong. Asal, sambil ngyunyah wafer lagi. Tapi, Joshua langsung mematikan laptopnya sebagai reaksi.

"Gitu ya?" ucapnya, sambil menatap Jeonghan dengan mata kucingnya yang berbinar, serta senyum manis dari bibir kecilnya yang cerah dan segar.

(Segar? Es kali -,-)

Jeonghan yang tercengang, dengan segera mengunyah wafernya dan menelan snack itu. Jeonghan yang bingung jawab apa ikutan menatap Joshua.

Kemudian mereka berdua liat-liatan.

.

 _-Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran...- OST. Go*d Day CF_

.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Jeonghan noyor kepala Joshua, sambil ketawa. Dan Joshua ikutan ketawa.

Kemudian mereka berdua ketawa bareng.

.

 _-Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran...- OST. Go*d Day CF_

.

Jeonghan dan Joshua.

Joshua dan Jeonghan.

Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil sekali. Sejak keduanya masih mampu mengucapkan 'Mama' dan 'Papa' saja. Sejak mereka masih gampang jatuh kalau jalan terlalu cepat. Sejak mereka masih menggunakan bedak bayi untuk wewangian, sampai sekarang mereka tercium segar karena parfum.

Sempat terpisah karena Joshua pindah ke Los Angeles mengikuti kakeknya. Namun kembali bertemu ketika keduanya 13 tahun.

Selama Joshua di Amerikapun mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi.

Jeonghan sudah menganggap Joshua kembarannya. Karena merek kembar usia, mereka hanya selisih dua bulan. Dengan Jeonghan lebih awal –pada Oktober- kemudian Joshua menyusul pada Desember. Sebelum Joshua pindah ke Los Angeles, rumah mereka bersebelahan, tapi setelah Joshua kembali, orang tuanya mengambil rumah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Jeonghan.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tinggalkan dia dan fokuslah untuk perguruan tinggi, Soo."

Itu yang membedaan Jeonghan dengan teman Joshua yang lain. Jeonghan terdengar lebih bersahaja ketika mengucapkan nama lahir Joshua. Tak ada selain Jeonghan yang dapat memanggil 'Jisoo' dengan begitu halus.

Dan tak semua temannya memanggilnya Jisoo.

Itu hanya Jeonghan...

Dan Seungcheol, yang sekarang berdiri di dekat bangkunya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Seungcheol, sambil mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk geser.

"Ngobrol biasa," Jeonghan berdiri, kemudian menggeser kursinya jadi mepet sama kursi yang diduduki Joshua, terus mereka duduk bertiga.

Bersama...

Selamanya...

"Eh, ada laptop nih..." Sambil nyomot wafer, Seungcheol mengirim tatapan mata penuh makna kepada Joshua.

Dibalas senyuman juga sama dia.

Kemudian, saling liat-liatan sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti...

"NO MORE COC AGAIN PLIIISSS!" Kemudian Jeonghan memindahkan laptop Joshua ke loker meja.

Dia udah hafal kelakuan dua sohibnya itu. Kalo udah main CoC bisa lupa waktu. Lupa makan, llupa mandi, lupa tugas.

Lupa Jeonghan juga, hiks...

Keduanya jadi lemes, dan berakhir dengan nyomot wafer bersama-sama, sambil sandaran di pundaknya Jeonghan.

Duh, asik banget sih, anget tuh kayaknya. Andai bisa nyempil :'v

Tiga serangkai ini, sebenarnya sudah kenal sejak kelas 3 SMP. Suatu pertemuan tak terduga ketika dua diantaranya tengah sibuk mengerjakan Tugas Akhir di rumah Jeonghan.

Joshua kembali saat mereka kelas 1 SMP, dan karena sekolah Jeonghan sudah tidak meneriima peserta didik baru, akhirnya Joshua sekolah di SMP yang berbeda dengan Jeonghan.

Sebenarnya mereka sedih banget saat itu, atau mungkin Jeonghan sih yang sedih banget. Sampe nangis.

"Kita bisa duduk bertiga di bangkuku kok Jisoo, aku gak papa." Katanya sambil sesenggukan. "Kamu bisa, tapi sekolah gak bisa. Udah gak papa, Han. Kan kita masih bisa maiin di rumah," Joshua dengan sangat adem dan kalemnya menenangkan Jeonghan.

Nah, disinilah Jeonghan bertemu Seungcheol, mereka satu kelas mulai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 SMP, walau gak sebangku sih. Dan ketika mereka mengerjakan Tugas Akhir Prakarya, yaitu membuat kerajinan dari stik es krim di rumah Jeonghan, disanalah mereka bertiga bertemu.

Jeonghan-Seungcheol-Joshua

Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk duo JJ, alias Jeonghan-Joshua, untuk saling main ke rumah tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu, jadi Joshua dengan tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu kamar Jeonghan ketika ia dan Seungcheol sedang asik merangkai rumah-rumahan dengan sangat bahagianya...

(masokis,- gue yakin gak ada yg sebahagia itu ketika dapat tugas akhir prakarya, ye kan?)

Dan disanalah akhirnya mereka bertiga bertemu.

"Jisoo?" panggil Jeonghan saat itu.

Namun, fokus mata Joshua tidak pada Jeonghan, melainkan kepada seonggok daging lainnya di kamar itu.

Seungcheol sendiri sudah gak asing dengan nama Joshua/Jisoo karena temannya yang cantik (?) itu dengan sangat bangganya terus-terusan menceritakan sohib sejak masa kecilnya kepada Seungcheol.

Dan, Seungcheol akhirnya tau, bahwa seseorang bernama Joshua/Jisoo ini memang sangat pantas dibanggakan.

(narasi oh narasi, mengapa kau mbulet sekali)

Dengan suasana sunyi, senyap, sejuk, dan shaydu.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Joshua dan Seungcheol.

 _-Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa. Seolah-olah hanya, impian yang berlalu. Sungguh tak disangaka dan rasa tak percaya. Cowok setampan dia, datang menghampiriku. Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya.-_

"Hei, kalian! Lama banget liat-liatannya. Kalo ada wali lewat, awas loh!" Jeonghan mengintrupsi adegan romantis antara kedua temannya.

"Kali ada wali lewat, ya minta tanda tangan aja," Tak diduga-duga, Joshua menjawab intrupsi temannya itu bersamaan dengan masuk ke kamar Jeonghan, dan tak lupa menutup lagi pintunya.

Seperti itulah bagaimana mereka bertiga pertama ketemu. Di kamar Jeonghan ketika is dan Seungcheol megerjakan Tugas Akhir.

Plus, tumbuhnya sesuatu yang menggetarkan hati Seungcheol.

Rasa suka.

Kkk~~~

Dan mereka bertiga masih bersama –dan berteman- sampai sekarang.

Karena Seungcheol tak pernah jujur kepada Joshua mengenai perasaanya.

Sampai sekarang :''''''')))))

"HOOOOOAAAAAMMMMMM"

Di sebuah kelas, tepatnya di salah satu bangku yang letaknya tepat ditengah-tengah kelas, terdapat seorang siswa yang sekarang lagi meregangkan otot-otot tubuh.

Mulet, sih, bahasanya kalo di rumah gue.

Disinyalir, nama siswa tersebut adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

"Gila! Lebar amat mulut lo! Biawak bisa masuk tuh!" Itu Jihoon, sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya Soonyoung yang lagi mangap.

Bukannya kaget, si Sonyoung malah ngunyah rotinya. Hmmmzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ngantuk banget, Ji. Gue tidur ya..." Setelah nelen rotinya, Hoshi –sebenarnya itu nama facebooknya si Soonyoung, 'Hoshi Soon Hoshi Young GintingBingitz!' jadi teman-temannya manggil dia Hoshi- langsung senderan di pundaknya Jihoon.

"Awas aja kalo lu ngiler. Lu begadang lagi ya semalem?" Jihoon bertanya. Soonyoung menjawab.

"Iye, mikirin sesuatu," jawab sambil merem. Jihoon tanya lagi "Mikirin apa?" sambil ngunyah roti.

"Mikirin kaaamuuuuuu~~~~" masih merem, masih senderan di pundaknya Jihoon, Soonyoung jawab sambil manyun-manyunin bibirnya. Dan langsung ditapok pake roti sama Jihoon.

"HMMP—"

"MAKAN TUH! DASAR GAK WARAS!"

Nah, Jihoon udah mulai liar lagi,-

Emang dasarnya tukang banyol, si Soonyoung jadi banyak bercanda kayak gitu. Apalagi kalo udah ketemu sama Seokmin dari kelas sebelah, jadi rame banget. Belum lagi kalo ketemu Seungkwan, adek kelasnya, jadi tambah rame, karena mereka gak Cuma ngebanyol aja tapi juga nyanyi-nyanyi, joget-joget, salto, apalah-apalah pokoknya (?)

Tapi, Soonyoung gak pernah bercanda sama perasaanya.

AAAYEEEE

Iya. Perasaanya ke cowok mungil liar di sampingnya ini.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon emang gak kayak pasangan fenomenal Mingyu-Wonwoo atau Tiga Serangkai Jeonghan-Seungcheol-Joshua yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mereka baru ketemu ya pas masuk SMA.

Saat itu hari pertama masuk SMA setelah masa MOS. Waktu itu Jihoon sedang markir sepedanya di parkiran, dan gak sengaja nabrak Soonyoung yang saat itu lagi jalan sambil nenteng tas yang isinya kotak bekal. Karena Jihoon nabraknya lumayan keras juga, tas bekalnya Soonyoung sampe terpental jauh banget. Setelah di cek, makanannya pada jatuh semua. Untung ada tasnya, jadi makannnya gak kececeran di aspal. Tapi tetep aja Soonyoung marah sama Jihoon saat itu. Sebagai gantinya, pas makan siang Jihoon traktir Soonyoung.

Dan mereka baru sadar kalau keduanya ternyata sekelas.

Yah, pertemuan yang _mainstream_ emang. (Karena yang nulis otaknya agak gak berkembang /?)

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah, sesuatu yang indah dirasa bagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Sesuatu tak terlihat itu terus menggelitik keduanya setiap saat mereka bersama. Mata yang bersinar ketika keduanya saling menatap. Wajah yang bersemu ketika keduanya berbincang bersama. Jantung yang berdisko ketika kulit tubuh mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Asoy banget gak tuh narasinya?

"Soon! Dicarin Seokmin tuh di depan!"

Ketika 2 cimol (Soonyoung dan Jihoon) lagi mainan (?) berdua, tiba-tiba temen sekelas mereka, Sejong, berteriak pada Soonyoung.

Ada yang nyarin.

Seokmin.

"Oke. Abang tinggal dulu ya, Neng," katanya ke Jihoon sambil ngasih kedipan maat yang aduhaai. Jihoon yang jantungnya udah konser musik Metal Cuma memberikan gesture pura-pura muntah aja. Aslinya juga tuh anak kecil kesenengan.

"Ada apaan bro?" tanya Soonyoung pas dia udah diluar. "Ini bro, gue mau pinjam fotocopy-an matematika lu. Gue denger lu punya fotocopy-an kisi-kisi UAS matematika," jawab Seokmin. Soonyoung berpikir sebentar. "Oh iya! Ada. Ada. Bentar ya," kemudian Soonyoung kembali ke bangkunya untuk ngambil fotocopy-an yang dimaksud.

Soonyoung gak tau aja, kalo diluar, Seokmin lagi deg-degan juga. Dan cenat-cenut juga. Karena pas dia agak ngintip ke dalam kelas temannya itu, Soonyoung lagi ngusap rambutnya Jihoon pake tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya megang fotocopy-an.

Ini dia, kisah lain diantara Soonyoung-Jihoon.

Ada sesosok Seokmin yang diam-diam mengaggumi salah satunya.

Soonyoung.

Emang sih, Seokmin baru sadar baru-baru ini, kalau ternyata dia ada _something bad (_ atau _good?)_ terhadap Soonyoung. Cowok dengan senyum 1000watt itui menganggapnya _something bad_ karena dia tahu kalau Soonyoung suka Jihoon, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dia mneganggap dirinya sendirii kambing congek yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah orang yang lagi kasmaran.

Hiks :''''(((

"Bro! Ngelamun wae lo. Ada wali lewat, tewas lo!" ucap Soonyoung sambil melambai-lambaikan fotocopy-an di depan muka Seokmin.

[ _wae_ = _aja_ ]

"Kalo ada wali lewat ya minta tanda tangan, bro!"

Kayak pernah dengan _inner jokes_ ini ya? HMMZ.

"Hehe. Bisa aja lu gigi kuda!" bales Soonyoung innocent. "Kelas lo gak dapet?" lanjutnya.

Seokmin geleng kepala. "Kelas gue kan bukan kelas hacker yang bisa segampang itu nyolong kisi-kisi dari berkas rahasia guru,"

HAHAHAY... KENA LO! (apasih?)

Emang benar, berkat kecanggihan teknologi (dan kecanggihan otak teman sekelas Soonyoung) mereka dapat 'mencuri' kisi-kisi UAS dari file rahasia di laptop guru Matematika mereka.

Parah tuh!

Soonyoung cuma bales cengiran dan 'hehehe' yang ohh so adorable banget. Sampe bikin Seokmin deugeun-deugeun dan keringetan cuma dengan liat senyumnya yang otomatis bikin mata sipit si Soonyoung jadi ilang. (Gak deng). 'Matanya cuma segaris doang mama itu imut banget gue makan juga lu lama-lama!' Kira-kira, seperti itulah isi hati Seokmin.

Sayang, udah ada yang _booking_ (?)

"Kelas lo jamkos ya? Enak banget." Seokmin nanya, Soonyoung ngangguk.

Tadi Mingyu udah bilang ya, readers ;)

"Kelas lo?"

"Gurunya ke kamar mandi, ntar balik lagi. Yaudah gue balik ya," Kemudian Seokmin kembali ke kelasnya.

Soonyoung emang gak pekaan orangnya.

Selain itu, Seokmin sendiri menutupinya dengan sejuta senyum 1000watt dan candaan-candaan gila sehingga tak seorang pun berpikir kalau dia ternyata suka juga sama Soonyoung.

Yang nulis aja juga gak nyangka kok! /?

Pas Soonyoung balik ke bangkunya, Jihoon udah nidurin kepalanya di meja. "Yah, dia tidur," gumam Soonyoung. Kemudian, dengan keberanian tingkat dewa tangan putih Soonyoung mnegelus rambut coklat Jihoon yang halus banget. Jihoon agak gerak, tapi gak kebangun. Soonyoung cuma senyum.

Mereka emang gak duduk sebangku, tapi mereka sering duduk sebangku /?

Maksudnya, tuker-tukeran tempat duduk sama teman sebangku masing-masing.

Kayak sekarang.

 _-Oh Tuhan. Ku cinta Dia. Ku sayang Dia. Rindu Dia. Inginkan Dia. Utuhkanlah, rasa cinta di hatiku. Hanya padanya. Untuk Dia...- Dia by Anji._

Lagunya aduhai sekali. Monggo di dengarkan.

[ _monggo_ = _silahkan_ ]

Masalahnya sekarang.

Gak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ngaku. Kalau sebenarnya dia suka.

Jadi, yah, gitu-gitu aja deh :'')

Dibilang teman, tapi kok perhatian banget. Di bilang pacaran juga, gak ada yang nembak duluan.

Hhmm.

Tidak terasa, empat jam pelajaran telah terlewati. Empat jam terasa selamanya bagi Seungkwan.

Gak heran sih gue kalo sama nih anak. Males banget dia sekolah.

Jam istirahat hari ini, dia lagi gak sama Chan, karena ada pertemuan dadakan sama seluruh anggota Teater.

Gitu-gitu, Chan wakil ketua Klub Teater. Hahay!

Jadi sekarang Seungkwan sendiri. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas, habis itu mau beli sesuatu di kantin, terus balik ke kelas lagi buat nerusin karangannya.

Bukan sembarang karangan.

Karangan ini adalah tugas akhir sebelum UAS yang diberikan Bu Angel, guru Biologi mereka. Karangan tentang _Raflessia Arnoldi_ yang dikumpulkan 2 hari lagi.

Walau malas sekolah, tapi Seungkwan tetap tanggung jawab sama tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang murid.

Kan berabe juga kalo dia gak naik kelas.

Pas sampe kamar mandi, Seungkwan ngeliat Vernon yang lagi cuci tangan di wastafel.

"Halo, Vernon!" Sapa Seungkwan dengan sangat ceria. "Eh, kamu. Mau ngapain kesini?" Vernon bales nanya sambil senyum.

'Udah ganteng, dari luar negeri, pinter bahasa Inggris. Tapi otaknya gak bener' adalah kalimat yang keluar dari hati paling dalam (?) seorang Seungkwan.

"Orang ke kamar mandi emang mau ngapain lagi, Non? Nonton bola?" Jawab Seungkwan, dan cuma dijawab sama 'hehehe' oleh Vernon.

Setelah itu, Seungkwan segera menyelesaikan kebutuhan duniawinya. Kemudian cuci tangan di wastafel, yang ternyata, masihi ada Vernon disana.

"Tumben gak sama Chan?" Vernon nanya basa-basi. "Dia ada kumpul sama seluruh anggota Teater, yaudah aku sendiri aja. Udah biasa kok,"

'Sudah Terbiasa Sendiri' maksudnya, Kwan? Kkk~~~~

"Abis ini kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Vernon lagi. Nanya mulu lo, Non kayak Dora,-

"Ke kantin. Abis itu balik lagi ke kelas, mau nerusin tugas," Jawab Seungkwan.

"Barengan, yuk!"

Mereka emang gak sekelas, tapi mereka sering barengan. Kadang bertiga juga sama Chan. Kadang berangkat sekolah barenga, karena rumah mereka sekomplek. Kadang mereka _sharing_ tugas bareng, karena sama-sama masih kelas satu. Kadang tugas mereka juga sama.

"Aku mau beli roti aja, kamu beli apa?" Seungkwan nanya pas mereka udah sampe di kantin.

"Aku beli minum,"

Seungkwan di mata Vernon itu. . . Special!

Ekhem.

Tapi, Vernon di mata Seungkwan. . . Teman aja,-

Ah, ada-ada aja ya kisah cinta anak SMA.

Bukan, Vernon bukan semacam suka gitu sama Seungkwan. Itu karena Seungkwan benar-benar jelmaan (?) dari seseorang di masa lalu Vernon.

Seseorang yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan masa kecil Vernon. Seseorang yang membekas sekali dalam hidup Vernon. Seseorang yang sekarang sudah tak terlihat lagi. Seseorang yang sudah dirindukan oleh Tuhan ketika dia masih belia.

Hiks.

Iya, teman masa kecil Vernon ini sudah dirindukan Tuhan ketika mereka 9 tahun.

Dari wajah, tingkah laku, kesukaan, segalanya. Seungkwan punya segalanya dalam diri teman masa kecil Vernon.

Vernon tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa melihat lagi temannya yang sudah mati. Bertemu Seungkwan di kamar mandi ketika MOS adalah kejadian yang mencengangkan bagi Vernon. 'Masa iya dia hidup lagi dan sekolah disini. Atau jangan-jangan sekolah ini berhantu dan dia penjaga kamar mandi cowok ini?' adalah apa yang dipikirkan Vernon saat itu.

Dan yang membuat Vernon bertanya-tanya adalah, jika benar Seungkwan adalah reinkarnasi dari temannya, kenapa dia haris terlahir kembali dalam wujud laki-laki?

Iya, teman Vernon ini perempuan, namanya Dayoung.

Bukan Dayoung teman sekelasnya Seokmin...

Selain itu, mereka sama-sama dari Jeju.

'TUHAN, SUNGGUH, PERMAINAN APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU?' kira-kira semacam itulah ungkapan hati Vernon ketika pada suatu hari Seungkwan cerita bahwa dia adalah orang Jeju.

"Vernon, kamu mau balik ke kelas apa disini aja?" Seungkwan membuyarkan lamunan Vernon.

"Eh.. ke kelas." Karena kaget, Vernon jadi agak gagap jawabnya.

Seungkwan yang sangat hiperaktif, suka nyanyi, suka nge-banyol, suka makan juga, sama persis kayak Dayoung.

Dayoung yang suka jeruk, juga sama kayak Seungkwan. Sama-sama alergi tomat juga.

"Vernon, lu dapet tugas karangan Biologi gak?" Seungkwan iseng nanya. Vernon ngangguk. "Karangan tentang apa?" Seungkwan nanya lagi. "Eceng Gondok, kamu?"

Denger jawaban Vernon, cowok Jeju itu langsung melotot.

"ENAK BANGET KAMU DAPET ECENG GONDOK. GAK ADIL BANGET IH BU ANGEL!" Lah, dia malah ngomel-ngomel.

"Emang lo disuruh bikin karangan tentang apa?"

" _Raflessia Arnoldi,"_

"Pfft. Rasain! Kelas lo banyak dosa kali ke Bu Angel, kkk," Vernon malah noyor kepala Seungkwan pake jari telunjuknya.

"Enak aja. Itu tandanya, emang murid-murid di kelas gue lebih pinter dan lebih berkembang otaknya daripada kelas lo. Makanya di kasih tugas yang lebih susah," Seungkwan ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang abis ditoyor Vernon.

"Serah," Vernon cuma senyum ngeliatin Seungkwan.

Diliatin terus itu wajah cemberut sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala, "persis banget Ya Tuhan..." gumam Vernon.

"Persis apaan?" Seungkwan yang kedengeran langsung nanya ke cowok di sebelahnya. Tapi Vernon cuma geleng kepala.

Selama perjalanan, Seungkwan banyak bercanda, membicarakan suatu topik yang jatuhnya malah jadi lucu. Vernon sebenarnya suka berteman sama orang yang asik kayak Seungkwan.

Orang yang ceria, yang bisa bikin dia seneng ketawa-ketawa. Karena dia tahu, dia bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu, jadi dia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya terhibur.

- _Kau seperti nyanyian dalam hatiku yang memanggil rinduku padamu. Seperti udara yang ku hela kau selalu ada...- Dealova by Once._

Diantara seluruh Prahara Cinta teman-temannya, Jun merasa, kisah cintanyalah yang paling indah dan gak ribet. Dia merasa, kisah cinta teman-temannya kayak di sinetron. Kayak di filem-filem. Alay banget. Udah kayak kisah cinta orang dewasa aja. Alay banget pokoknya.

(Jun, secara gak langsung lo udah ngehina kisah cinta yang gue karang buat teman-teman lo!)

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, emang iya, kok!

Jun ini kan sebenarnya orang Cina yang pindah ke Korea dan secara kebetulan sekolah di Sekki High School ini.

Dan kebetulan juga ketemu dengan orang Cina yang lain, Minghao.

Entah apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan di masa lalu tapi yang jelas, apa yang mereka dapatkan di masa ini adalah suatu kenikmatan /?

Ahahay XD

Semua berawal ketika Jun cerita ke Chan waktu upacara kenaikan kelas. Duh, curhatnya pas upacara -,-

Abisnya upacara maksudnya.

Jun emang deket sama Chan walau dia adik kelasnya, karena Jun pernah gak sengaja ketemu Chan di warung nasi dan saat itu uang Chan kurang jadi yah Jun yang nambahin, kebetulan rumah mereka beda beberapa blok aja. Eh, pas masuk sekolah, keduanya ketemu, hihihi...

"Loh, kamu yang waktu itu di warung nasi padang /? itu kan?" Tanya Jun ketika keduanya papasan di koridor. Dengan segenap kebingungan yang menyelimuti /? Chan mengangguk. Karena sebenarnya dia juga masih ingat sama wajahnya Jun, dia Cuma heran aja, kok orang ini masih inget sama dia sih, padahal dia kan udah ganti uang itu..

"Kamu sekolah disini juga? Kamu masuk gugus mana?" Saat itu masa MOS, dan Jun adalah OSIS yang otomatis mengurusi MOS ini juga. "Saya di gugus Jepang, Kak. Kakak masih ingat sama saya ya?" Jawab Chan, suaranya agak geter karena dia setengah takut, setengah kaget, setengah gak percaya, setengah kagum juga.

Kagum ngapain?

Karena menurut Chan, Kak Jun ini ganteng.

Yailah, Chan,-

"Masih dong. Gugus Jepang ya? Wah sayang banget, padahal saya pembimbing di Gugus Jerman, sebelahnya Jepang," jawab Jun. Kemudian senior itu menepuk pundak kanan Chan. "Hati-hati ya!" katanya sambil senyum.

Chan bales iya dan makasih kak, sambil nunduk juga.

Kira-kira begitulah bagaimana pertemuan mereka.

Dan ketika upacara kenaikan kelas sekaligus penerimaan siswa baru selesai, Jun memulai sesi(?) curhat-curhatannya sama Chan di kantin. Karena Jun sudah anggep Chan adiknya sendiri. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Chan yang membuat Jun ingin terus menyayanginya. Ahahay!

"Hyung sukanya sudah lama?" Tanya Chan ketika Jun selesai mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Sudah sejak kelas satu, Chan. Hyung maunya sih ngomong langsung ke orangnya tapi gak nemu kesempatan terus. Kalau lihat perilakunya si Minghao sih, kayaknya dia suka juga sama hyung. Heheh" jawab Jun sambil nyeruput susu full cream-nya. Chan Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir.

Chan tau tentang Minghao di kemudian hari, ketika ia memilih klub Teater sebagai ekskulnya. Ternyata eh ternyata, wakil ketua klub itu adalah orang yang ditaksir sama Jun hyung-nya, Minghao!

Sebenarnya, Chan ingin membantu Jun hyung bilang ke Minghao hyung. Tapi Chan sendiri gak begitu deket sama Minghao hyung, ditambah lagi, kayaknya Jun hyung ini udah bertekad dan kayaknya berani banget buat ngomong langsung ke orangnya. Jadi, seandainya Chan repot-repot ngomong ke Minghao hyung tentang Jun hyung entar dikiranya Chan ini anak kecil yang sok-sok'an ikut campur urusan orang gede, atau kalo nggak dikira sok ngebantuin padahal Jun gak minta.

Waktu itu, Jun kan Cuma cerita.

CERITA. Bukan minta tolong bantuin.

Tapi kemudian, suatu hari, Jun datang pada Chan dengan wajah sumringah yang aduhai sekali gantengnya.

"BENERAN HYUNG?! UUWAAAHH HYUNG JENTEL BANGEEET!"

Jentel = Gentle, ada-ada aja ah si Chan -,-

Ternyata eh ternyata, dinyana Jun sudah mengutarakan perasaanya ke Minghao. "Dan sesuai dugaan, dia juga suka kok sama hyung," ucap Jun nambahin. "Keliatan dari gerak-geriknya ya hyung?" Chan mencoba menyelidik, barangkali pengalamn cinta hyung-nya ini bisa dipakai Chan sebagai pelajaran/?

Jawaban Jun adalah anggukan.

"Kamu harus pintar-pintar baca gerak tubuh orang yang kamu suka, Chan. Kalau sekiranya dia gak tertarik sama kamu, itu usaha kamu buat bikin dia tertarik sama kamu. Kayak Wei!" Setelah bilang gitu, Jun tiba-tia melotot.

"Siapa Wei?"

Jun kedip-kedip. Matanya gak fokus.

Mungkin kurang aq*a .-.

"Itu, mantan aku pas SMP. Tapi kamu jangancerita Minghao loh! Awas kalo kamu cerita!" Jun pura-pura ngancem Chan, tapi tuh biocah kagak sadar kalo hyungnya Cuma pura-pura. Jadilah dia ngangguk-ngangguk aja dan wajahnya udah cemas banget.

"Bisa berabe kalo Minghao tau. Karena biasanya cewek suka marah kalo tahu pacarnya punya mantan. Aneh kan? Kalo kita cerita kita pernah pacaran sebelumnya, dia marah. Tapi kalo kita cerita kita belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, dibilang gak berpengalaman. Aneh kan? Itulah cewek!" Jun cerita panjang lebar. Tapi Chan Cuma jawab,

"Minghao hyung kan bukan cewek,"

Dan Jun langsung mingkem, kemudian pamit ke kelasnya lagi.

.

.

.

LI's NOTE :

Kepada Senior sekalian yang saya hormati. Kepada Junior sekalian yang saya banggakan. Serta, para Pembaca yang saya cintai.

Dengan ini saya ucapkan banyak Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Senior saya, Junior saya, serta Pembaca saya, tanpa kalian apalah daya saya di situs ini. Selain itu, saya turut memohon maaf kepada seluruh pemakai situs ini. Keberadaan saya dan Anda semua adalah sama. Jadi, jika terdapat beberapa perilaku saya yang kiranya tak mengenakkan hati, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Para Pembaca sekalian, terlambatnya cerita ini adalah bukan karena saya yang tidak menempati janji, namun karena masalah teknis. Media yang saya gunakan untuk mengerjakan serta mempublikasikan cerita ini tidak dapat memuat situs ini selama hampir satu bulan.

.

.

.

Betewe, capek ya ngomong formal cem begitu, santai aja ya.

Hehehe :3

.

.

Gini, kawan-kawan. Maaf sebelunya karena tidak tepat waktu. Tapi PC ku gak bisa memuat situs ini selama aku di Desa. AKU YAKIN SERATUS PERSEN ITU KARENA KARTU YANG KUPAKAI. Aku kalo di rumah gak pake modem, berhubung aku harus ke Desa jadi aku bawa modem, dan kartunya sialan banget. Aku yakin kartu itu emnag gak akur sama situs ini.

Setiap aku buka ffn, selalu error dan selalu ada peringatan "Web ini mengandung unsur-unsur negatif yang gagal dimuat"

UNSUR NEGATIF NYA ITU APAAN?

Aku emang masih bisa buka situs ini lewat HP, tapi aku biasa publish lewat PC, jadi tetep aja gak bisa publish, karena file ada di PC.

Kan repot :'v

Tapi karena aku sudah pulang dari Desa, jadi aku sudah bisa buka situs ini dan publish. Teman-teman, maaf sekali ya atas keterlambatan ini. Astaga, lama banget lagi terlambatnya, maaf ya.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah publish ini di Wattpad pas tanggal 26 kemarin, beberapa pembaca juga udah kuberitahu.

Setidaknya, aku sudah beri alasan kenapa aku tidak tepat tanggal. Sekali lagi, maaf banget TT_TT

Semoga kalian paham dan mau mengerti.

Pyeong!

Li.


	2. Chapter 2

Oogoe Diamond

.

.

.

SEVENTEEN (All Members) / Schoolife, Comedy, Bromance / Teen / Chaptered

.

.

Berlari bersama-sama, mengejar kebahagiaan yang menunggu di garis finish. Musim panas akan datang dan menebar semua tawa. Berlari bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan menggapai berlian ini banyak batu yang harus dilompati, jalan berlubang yang harus dilewati, dan tikungan tajam yang dibuat untuk selalu berhati-hati. Berlari! Terus berlari! Menuju musim panas yang sudah lama diimpikan. Namun, sayang. Mereka ketinggalan bis.

.

.

(Halo semua! Aku membawa cerita bersambung bertema musim panas. Ini HighSchooler!AU (yang aku suka sekali) dan ini tentang musim panas (yang sangat aku cinta) dan ada bromance (yang aku favoritkan) dan ini bersambung (yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu). Tentang summary-nya, aku memang payah menyusun summary, tapi aku gak pernah payah menyusun kembali hatiku yang hancur berkeping-keping! ._.) Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Semua**

-Oogoe Diamond-

Ternyata yang namanya Jihoon itu gak setiap saat galak kayak emak-emak yang anaknya ngerengek minta duit buat beli album aja, tapi cowok mungil itu juga punya nurani yang pastinya peduli ke sesama.

Manusia kan makhluk sosial.

Pagi itu pas berangkat sekolah, Jihoon ngelihat ada nenek-nenek yang bawa tas banyak. Awalnya Jihoon biasa aja, tapi begitu posisinya sama nenek-nenek itu udah semakin dekat nenek itu nyamperin Jihoon.

"Permisi, Dek. Nenek mau tanya, Adek tau alamat ini nggak?" kata Nenek itu sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas. Jihoon menerima kertas itu. Ketika Jihoon membaca alamat yang ada di kertas itu si Nenek meletakkan tas-tasnya di jalan. "Saya tahu, Nek. Lumayan jauh tempatnya dari sini," jawab Jihoon sambil senyum.

"Boleh minta tolong antarkan nggak, Dek? Nenek belum paham wilayah Seoul. Nenek dari Busan, mau ke rumah anak Nenek," mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Nenek itu Jihoon tercengang.

"Busan?" tanya Jihoon. Wajahnya sudah berbinar-binar. Kemudian Nenek itu mengangguk. "Saya juga asal Busan, Nek. Kemudian pindah ke Seoul karena pekerjaan ayah saya. Yasudah, mari saya antar, Nek." Jihoon segera meraih tangan si Nenek. Tak lupa membawakan sebagian bawaan Nenek tersebut.

"Nenek naik bis kota dari Busan ke Seoul, terus naik bis lagi dan berhenti di depan sana. Tadi sempet tanya orang juga, tapi nenek tetep bingung, Dek." Nenek itu memulai pembicaraan. "Seoul memang ribet, Nek. Dulu saya juga kebingungan. Tapi lama-lama terbiasa. Tadi Nenek bilang mau mengunjungi siapa?" tanya Jihoon. "Anak Nenek. Sudah lama Nenek ingin bertemu, tapi Dia sibuk kerja terus, yasudah Nenek saja yang kemari. Kebetulan Dia nggak bisa jemput di Terminal," jawab Nenek.

Jihoon jadi inget neneknya yang di Busan juga. Dulu waktu Jihoon pindah, nenek Jihoon sedih banget, apalagi nenek Jihoon di rumah berdua aja sama kakek. Kalo dulu kan rumah rame, karena ada Jihoon, Ayah, sama Ibu. Akhir tahun nanti sih rencananya, Jihoon pengen pulang ke Busan. Rencananya.

Jihoon melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Gerbang sekolah ditutup 30menit lagi. Jihoon emang biasa berangkat pagi. Udah kebiasaan dari kecil sih, nggak ada alasan khusus.

Alamat yang dituju oleh si Nenek ini adalah komplek perumahan tepat di sebelah komplek perumahan tempat Jihoon tinggal. Tapi ya emang lumayan jauh juga dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Alhasil, Jihoon sama aja balik pulang.

"Nek, tadi rumahnya nomor berapa?" Jihoon bertanya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke komplek perumahan. "Nomor A-7, Dek." Jawab Nenek sambil ngelihat kertas tadi. "Untung Blok A, jadi kita gak usah terlalu masuk ke dalem banget, Nek. Karena pasti rumahnya di jajaran depan," Jihoon yang emang tinggal di perumahan, hafal banget sama sistem penempatan rumah di perumahan di Seoul.

"Nah ini rumahnya, Nek."

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah tujuan si Nenek. Rumahnya gede banget, pagarnya hitam dan cat rumahnya dominan Hitam-Putih.

"Makasih ya, Dek udah anterin nenek sampe rumah. Maaf juga sudah ngerepotin. Mau berangkat sekolah ya?" ucap Nenek itu. Kemudian Jihoon mengangguk sambil senyum dan menggumam "Nggak apa-apa kok, Nek."

Nenek tersebut membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu sebelum Jihoon pamit. Nenek itu memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Jihoon. "Ini buat kamu. Jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke teman-teman mu, ya. Kotak bekalnya bawa aja," ucap Nenek itu.

"Loh, nggak usah, Nek. Itu buat cucu Nenek aja,"

"Kamu juga cucu Nenek, kok. Mulai sekarang kamu cucu Nenek. Kapan-kapan mampir kesini ya, Nenek disini sekitar lima bulan. Sudah sana berangkat. Nanti kamu terlamat loh," Jihoon menerima kotak bekal itu.

Nenek itu mengelus rambut Jihoon sekali. Kemudian menepuk pundak Jihoon sekali. "Belajar yang rajin ya, Lee Jihoon." Seketika Jihoon mengerutkan hidung.

"Kok Nenek tau nama saya?"

"Itu, _nametag_ kamu," jawab Nenek kemudian keduanya tertawa. "Yasudah, saya berangkat ya. Mari, Nek." Jihoon membungkuk hormat kepada Nenek itu. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Nenek itu.

"Nek. Jihoon jadi kangen sama Nenek," Jihoon menggumam sambil mengamati kotak bekal itu. Kemudian Jihoon berbalik, melihat Nenek itu sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Nenek itu sudah masuk rumah dibantu oleh seorang perempuan muda. 'Mungkin itu cucunya' pikir Jihoon.

Cowok itu melihat jam tangannya. "Gila! Udah jam segini!"

Jihoon langsung lari setelah memasukkan bekal itu di tasnya.

SEMANGAT YA KAK JIHOON!

"Ma aku berangkat!"

Di kediaman keluarga Kim sedang terjadi rusuh. Memang biasa begitu.

Tuan Kim siap-siap ke kantor. Nyonya Kim sibuk menyiapkan keperluan seperti sarapan, misal. Anak-anak mereka juga siap-siap ke sekolah.

Mingyu dan adiknya.

Tapi hari itu, Mingyu terlihat yang paling sibuk sendiri. Karena dia telat bangun. Nyonya Kim memang sengaja tidak membangunkan Mingyu, karena memang biasa begitu. Mingyu dan Adiknya biasa bangun sendiri, kalaupun mereka kesiangan itu salah sendiri. Nyonya Kim hanya ingin kedua anaknya mandiri. Dan Mingyu kesiangan karena semalem dia nyelesein salah satu tugas pentingnya.

"Udah sarapan belum? Makanya jangan begadang mulu! Jadi repot kan," ucap Nyonya Kim yang saat itu lagi makein dasinya Tuan Kim.

Ah, romantisnya...

"Udah. Semalem aku nugas,"

Nugas itu, bukan typo. Itu emang salah satu kata kerja yang berarti 'mengerjakan tugas' dan itu gak ada di KBBI karena itu akal-akalannya yang nulis cerita aja :'v

"SAMLEKUM!" Teriak Mingyu dari depan rumah.

Kemudian cowok kelebihan kalsium tulang dan gigi itu mengeluarkan motornya.

Namanya juga cowok ganteng, motornya juga ganteng, dong. Kan gengsi kalo bawa motor bebek, apalagi matic. Malu dong sama taringnya yang kinclong.

Sudah seperti Rossi, Mingyu membelah jalanan pagi Seoul dengan motor merahnya yang kinclong dan warnanya ngejreng. Mingyu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beneran udah kayak Rossi. Mingyu Rossi dengan motor merah dan helm hitam.

KALAU MAU BAYANGIN SILAHKAN BAYANGIN AJA. MINGYU YANG ADUHAI ITU NAIK MOTOR GEDE WARNA MERAH SAMA PAKAI HELM HITAM. TAK LUPA PAKAI JAKET WARNA HITAM JUGA. SEBAGAI PEMANIS, DIBELAKANGNYA LAGI MEMBONCENG CEWEK CANTIK SEKSI YANG DISINYALIR BERNAMA HONEYLILI ;P

SURGA DUNIA ITU NAMANYA...

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya mengendarai motor, Mingyu tiba-tiba menurunkan kecepatan secara mendadak dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Jihoon! Ayo bareng aja!"

Ternyata ketemu Jihoon.

"Loh, Mingyu. Boleh, deh," kemudian Jihoon naik ke motor Mingyu.

TOLONGIN DONG ITU ANAK KECIL KAGAK NYAMPEK KAKINYA DIA NAIK MOTOR GEDE!

XD

"Bisa naik gak?" tanya Mingyu, ngeledek. Tapi Jihoon diam aja, begitu dia udah naik, dia langsung noyor kepala ber-helm/? Mingyu. "SAKIT, BLOON!" Mingyu langsung teriak, sambil ngelus-ngelus helm-nya/?

Lagi-lagi Jihoon Cuma diam. "Cepet jalan. Jangan ngebut-ngebut, gue kagak pake helm," Jihoon kembali jadi galak.

Apa Jihoon jadi jinak kalau sama Nenek aja ya?

"Pegangan, jan lupa!" ucap Mingyu sebelum cowok aduhai itu membelah jalanan Seoul.

Tenang aja, semua polisi di Korea kenal sama Mingyu, jadi gak masalah kalo dia bawa motor padahal belum ada SIM. Inget ya, kenal sama Mingyu, bukan Bapaknya Mingyu.

HEBAT ANED KAN?!

Selama perjalanan gak ada yang ngomong, karena Mingyu ngebut banget, gimana mau ngobrol coba?

Perjalanan ditepuh oleh motor Asoy punya Mingyu selama 13menit aja. (nanggung amat angkanya) (itukan jumlah member sepentin ;p). Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sekolah. Haahh leganya... Jihoon udah pucet mau muntah/?

Mingyu markirin sepedanya di bawah pohon. Itu emang tempat langganan Mingyu. Jadi parkiran di sekolah mereka punya sebuah pohon besar banget di sudut, dan Mingyu emang udah langganan parkir disitu sama mbak-mbak penjaga pohonnya, jadi setiap ada orang yang dengan kurangajarnya parkir disitu langsung ditegur sama mbak-mbak itu.

Relasi Mingyu banyak ya, ternyata ;')

Selain itu, Mingyu juga biasa nitip motornya ke mbak-mbak itu. Katanya, 'itu motor mahal. Jadi tolong dijagain ya, mbak. Makasih'

Sungguh sangat hebat sekali kawan kita yang satu ini :')

"Mbak, kayak biasa ya, nitip sepeda, makasih," ucap Mingyu sambil ngerapiin tatanan rambutnya, kemudian ngaca bentar di spion. Jihoon cuma cengo, terus nowel-nowel punggungnya Mingyu. "Lu ngomong ama siapa, tem?" Jihoon berbisik. "Lu gak tau ya?" Sebagai jawaban, Jihoon menggeleng. Kemudian Mingyu menunduk, mendekat ke telinga Jihoon. "Penjaga pohon," bisiknya. Jihoon langsung mukul perut Mingyu begitu denger jawaban tuh cowok Aduhai. Mingyu langsung meringis. "Jangan bercanda lu, tem!" ucap Jihoon. Tapi Mingyu menggeleng. "Rusak nih anak," Jihoon menggumam setelah Mingyu dengan santainya menarik tangan mungil Jihoon. "Gak usah dipikir. Bentar lagi bel masuk," ucap Mingyu sambil merangkul pundak Jihoon. Cowok mungil itu cuma memutar bola mata.

Wonwoo itu sama kayak Jihoon.

Sama-sama hobi berangkat pagi. Kalau Wonwoo sih, karena emang komplek perumahan dia deket banget dari sekolah. Dan dia biasa berangkat sama teman sekelasnya, Minghao, karena rumah mereka cuma beda blok aja. Jadi tiap hari berangkat bareng, naik bis, terus jalan bareng dari halte depan gang sekolah mereka ke sekolah.

Indahnya bersama-sama :D

Pagi inipun begitu. Wonwoo sama Minghao berangkat bareng dan ketika sampe kelas, keadaan masih sepi. Emang biasa begitu.

Jangankan kelas yang sepi, mereka juga sudah biasa dengan hati yang sepi kok :'"""""")

Wonwoo doang sih, Minghao kan udah taken. CIIIEEEE

Satu-persatu temen sekelas mereka pada dateng. Jadi gak terlalu sepi lagi. Kemudian, Jun, teman seperjuangan mereka akhirnya dateng juga.

"Gimana slide Biologi? Kelar?" ucap Jun ketika dia duduk di bangkunya. Kedua temannya mengangguk. "Gue ngebut banget ngerjainnya semalem. Karena gue baru inget pas habis makan kalo ada tugas itu." kata Minghao. "Rasain! Jangan pacaran mulu makanya!" Wonwoo menimpali sambil ketawa. "Lu iri kan? Jomblo sih, makanya, cari dong!" Jun menjawab sambil noyor kepalanya Wonwoo dari belakang. Karena emang Jun duduk dibelakang Wonwoo. "Betewe, Seokmin kok belum kelihatan ya?" Minghao mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan agar kedua temannya ini berhenti tengkar. Yang atu teman yang atu kesayangan, hihiw ;3

"Cabut ah," ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba sambil berdir. "Mau kemana? Digituin aja ngambek lo, Won," tanya Jun. "Mau ke kamar mandi, ikut?" Wonwoo menjawab, kedua temannya menggeleng. Jadi dia pergi sendiri. Tuhkan sendiri lagi :")

Di perjalanan, Wonwoo ketemu Seokmin di lorong. "WOY BRO!" Seperti biasa, Seokmin selalu heboh dan rusuh. "Oy!" Wonwoo cuma menjawab seadanya. "Kemana? Jun ama Hao udah di kelas belum?"

"Udah, mereka udah di kelas, mau ke toilet gue,"

"Oh, ati-ati, bro!"

"Yoi!"

Duh, cowok, kalo berteman sesuatu sekali yah...

Sepulang dari kamarmandi, Wonwoo sengaja lewat lorong belakang. Karena lebih cepat sampe ke kelas. Pas diperjalanan, cowok itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah lapangan parkir. Lapangannya bersih banget, sejuk juga kelihatannya, ada beberapa tempat duduk yang berupa ban yang dimasukkan ke tanah setengahnya, dan ada pohon besar banget di sudutnya. Wonu gak lagi mengamati lapangan parkirnya, tapi sebuah objek yang berada di bawah pohon besar itu.

Mingyu,

sama Jihoon.

Wonu memperhatikan bagaimana Mingyu dengan lihainya menempatkan motor Asoy-nya di bawah pohon. Kemudian sosok dibelakangnya turun, begitupun Mingyu. Wonu terus mengamati ketika Mingyu merapikan rambutnya dan ngaca di spion.

Termasuk ketika Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihoon.

Dan ketika Mingyu menarik Jihoon kemudian merangkulnya.

Wonu paham benar siapa Mingyu dan siapa Jihoon. Mereka teman sekelas, dan sudah sangat akrab sekali. Mereka berdua akrab juga sama Wonu.

Tapi, tetap ada sesuatu yang Wonu rasakan ketika melihat itu semua.

Kayak ada pahit-pahitnya. Cekit-cekiiit, cekit-cekiiiit...

Tapi, Wonu mek iso ngempet.

 _[Tapi, Wonu cuma bisa menahan]_

Sudahlah ya... Wonu cuma pos-think aja, semoga gak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Tapi, kalo misal ada apa-apa, Wonu bisa apa?

Wonu cuma remahan wafer yang Mingyu makan semalem sambil nugas :"""""""""""))

"OKE KAWAN-KAWAN KITA SEPAKAT BERLIBUR KE PANTAI YAAAAAAA" Itu Seokmin, siapa lagi-,-

Saat itu, mereka semua, iya semua, mulai dari TigaSerangkaiSesepuh Cheol-Shua-Han, kemudian kwartet Jun-Hao-Won-Seok, terus trio Soon-Min-Hoon, dan para precil Boo-Chan-Ver, lagi kumpul di kantin. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka menggabungkan 2 meja, sehingga bisa menjadi meja panjang yang cukup ditempati oleh 13 orang.

"Kita ke pantaii Jeju aja pliiisss..." itu Seungkwan.

"Sama aja lo pulang kampung dong," Soonyoung langsung nyaut. Kemudian Seungkwan ngangguk sambil nyegir.

"Kalo urusan pantai ya BUSAN DONG JUARANYAAAAA" Itu Jeonghan, yang kelewat semangat karena dia sudah memimpikan perjalanan fantastis ini sejak kelas sepuluh. Buseeett...

Tiba-tiba Jihoon keinget Nenek tadi. Dan keingat bekal juga.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU KE KELAS DULU AMBIL SESUATU AKU BALIK LAGI KOK BENTAR YA JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!" Jihoon langsung berdiri dan heboh.

"Perlu ditemenin abang, gak?" Soonyoung udah pasang wajah centil sambil naik-naikin alisnya. Jihoon cuma pasang muka datar, "Nggak usah!" Kemudian itu cowon bulet langsung lari ke kelasnya.

Tentu saja mengambil bekal pemberian si Nenek. Dan sebenarnya, sampe sekarangpun, Jihoon gak tau isinya apaan.

Karena kelas Jihoon letaknya di lantai dua, dan tepat di atas kantin, dan tangganya juga deket sama kantin, jadi Jihoon gak perlu waktu lama buat ngambil.

"Cepet banget?" itu komentar Chan.

"Emang kelas lo? Di belakang sana," balas Mingyu, ngeledek.

Ngeledek mulu tuh cowok Aduhai-,-

"Namanya juga masih kelas sepuluh," bales Chan lagi. Tapi Mingyu cuma diem aja. Karena kalo dia gak diem, kagak kelar-kelar urusannya.

"Tadi pagi kan, aku ketemu Nenek-nenek. Dia gak tau daerah Seoul dan mau ke rumah anaknya. Terus minta tolong aku buat nganterin karena kita kebetulan ketemu. Yaudah aku anterin, ternyata rumahnya di perumahan Anggrek, dan aku dikasih ini sebagai balasan. Aku juga gak tau isinya apaan, aniwei, Nenek tadi dari Busan. Jadi tadi aku juga sempet baper sama kampung halamanku," Jihoon cerita panjang lebar, kemudian Jeonghan yang duduk disebelahnya ngelus-ngelus punggung Jihoon. "Nenek tadi berpesan, jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke teman-teman, gitu. Yaudah aku bagi-bagi, Nih,"

Vernon langsung ngebuka kotak bekal itu. Kalo ama makanan mah, Vernon nomor satu.

"WOOOOAAAHHH"

"WOOOWW"

"ASIIKKK"

"ENAK BANGET KELIHATANNYA!"

Ternyata, isinya adalah Kue Beras. Dan isinya lumayan banyak juga.

"Gak usah beli makan lagi deh, ngemil ini aja," ucap Minghao yang matanya udah berbinar-binar.

"Aku ambil ya, Jihoon!"

"Aku juga ya..."

"Makasih loh Jihoon"

"Hmmmmm enak banget,"

"Iya, lumer ya..."

Dan begitulah. Dan begitulah.

"Tadi lo bilang Perumahan Anggrek? Deket rumah Seungcheol, dong" ucap Jeonghan sambil ngunyah kue berasnya. "Masa sih?" balas Jihoon, sama-sama masih ngunyah. Jeonghan ngangguk. "Rumahmu disana kan?" Jeonghan nanya Seungcheol, dijawab anggukan. "Blok A nomor 7." lanjut Seungcheol.

Jihoon Cuma jawab 'ooh' sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tapi kemudian dia tercengang! BLOK A NOMOR TUJUH DIA BILANG?!

Jihoon langsung batuk-batuk. Gak berhenti-berhenti. Kue berasnya ditaruh di meja. Jeonghan langsung nepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon. Jun langsung nyodorin botol air. Jihoon minum dan menenangkan diri. "Baikan?" tanya Jun, kemudian Jihoon ngangguk.

"Berarti itu Nenek kamu dong, Kak?" Tanya Jihoon langsung. Semua tercengang. Pada ngelihatin Seungcheol sama Jihoon. "Nenekku emang dateng tadi pagi. Tapi, masa beneran Nenekku yang ketemu kamu?" Seungcheol malah balik nanya. Repot nih anak. Jihoon ngangguk mantep banget.

"Waaah, kebetulan yang indah sekali." Itu Mingyu, masih nyomot kue beras.

"Itu Nenek Mingyu kali, dia kan rumahnya di Perumahan Anggrek juga," ucap Wonu yang daritadi diem aja. Ciee tau rumahnya Mingyu ciee.

"Mingyu kan dari Anyang, mana mungkin neneknya dari Busan. Lagian dia blok C, bukan A. Yaudah itu berarti Neneknya Seungcheol," balas Joshua santai, sama-sama sambil nyomot kue beras

Kok tau kalo Mingyu dari Anyang? Kok tau juga rumahnya Mingyu? Kok kayaknya hafal banget tentang Mingyu? Hayoooloooohhh ;333333

"Bener tuh Kak Jo, gue mana punya saudara di Busan?" Mingyu menimpali.

JADI?! Yang tadi dianter Jihoon itu, Neneknya si Seungcheol, seniornya yang punya bulumata manja badai traliliulala itu? SEMPIT SUNGGUH DUNIA INI YA TUHAN ;')

"Yaudah, ayo kita bicarain pantai lagi aja. Kita ke pantai yang deket-deket sini aja lah. Gak usah jauh-jauh apalagi sampe Busan segala." Akhirnya Vernon mengawali jalannya rundingan ini.

"Oke berarti kita pakai kendaraan pribadi ya..."

"Berarti kita berangkatnya pagi-pagi banget ya..."

"Kita berangkatnya pertengahan bulan aja berarti?"

"Gak usah bawa banyak barang gitu dong Kwanie, rempong banget,"

"Yeay! Bakalan pajama party dong?"

"Loh nginep ya?"

Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya. Bicarain ini. Bicarain itu. Nyeleweng sana. Nyeleweng sini. Menggok sana. Menggok sini.

"YAUDAH BERARTI INI FIX YA RENCANANYA?" Itu, Seokmin, yang memang secara tersirat/? Digadang-gadang sebagai pengantar rapat.

"FIIIIIXXXX!" Seru semuanya. Setelahnya, mereka pada bersorak-sorai. Lempar confetti segala. Ngapain coba? Tak lupa selfie-selfie, lalu aplot aiji (re:ig). Ditambah kepsyen yang oh sangat alay sekali. Anak zaman sekarang-,-

Jadi, mereka akan berlibur ke pantai Seokcho, naik kendaraan pribadi, yang akan dipinjam oleh Wonwoo dari pamannya, dan yang nyetir (insyaallah) Jeonghan dan Mingyu, dan mereka akan berangkat pagi-pagi banget lalu pulang sore-sore, jadi gak perlu nginep.

Dan mulai hari ini, mereka akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang. Pundi demi pundi. (asik banget bahasa gue hehehew :3). Mereka sudah berunding apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang. Mereka punya total 4 bulan penuh untuk mengumpulkan uang. Jadi, kalo mereka berusaha banget, bisa banget mereka liburan. Karena emang yang paling banyak butuhin duit itu biaya sewa mobilnya Om nya Wonu.

MEREKA AKAN MEMULAI BISNISSSSSS! HEBAT ANED KAAAAAAANN? EA KAAN?

Mulai hari ini, mereka akan mencari suatu pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan uang. JUALAN MISALNYA... ATAU JASA POTO KEK... ATO NGAMEN BARANGKALI... Pokoknya gak jual harga diri aja... /?

Karena jam istirahat yang udah abis, jadi mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Tiga serangkai sesepuh terlihat sedang jalan bersama bertiga dan sudah terlihat seperti boyband.

"Minggir! Minggir! Beri jalan!"

"Boyband lewat! Boyband lewat!"

"Jangan asal foto dong mbak, enak aja!"

"Jangan ditarik-tarik ya bajunya..."

Ketahuilah bahwa itu adalah segerombol anak cewek di kelasnya mereka yang kebetulan lewat. Totalnya ada 3 orang juga, dan berlagak seperti manager artis. Kemudian mereka ketawa.

"Ada-ada aja lu, Na!" Itu Jeonghan.

"Ya kalian sih, jalan bertiga kayak gitu, yang satu wajahnya galak banget, yang satu cantikan, yang satu kalem banget. Gimana gak kayak boyben coba?" Jawab Nana.

"Au! Mana kalian jalannya begini lagi," Lizzy, teman sekelas mereka juga, jalan sambil membusungkan dada dan sesekali merapikan rambut dan mengarahkannya ke belakang, dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sok-cool. Kemudian mereka ketawa lagi.

"Tapi kalian emang pantes kok kalo misalnya jadi boyben. Dari wajah , sudah oke, dan kalian juga jago nyanyi," Imbuh Raina, teman mereka yang satu lagi.

"Ah, biasa aja," balas Joshua yang emang sejak lahir dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu rendah hati.

"Tapi serius deh, Jeonghan kan pintar nyanyi, terus Joshua pinter main gitar, dan Seungcheol jago rap juga. Kan pas banget kalo kalian jadi musisi. Kenapa gak nyoba casting aja?" Nana bicara panjang lebar. Tapi TigaSerangkaiSesepuh itu cuma senyum aja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemanan anak SMA yang baru kelas sepuluh sama yang udah sesepuh kayak mereka tuh, beda banget ya. Pertemanan mereka yang udah sesepuh tuh, ada manis-manisnya. Hehe.

"Yaodah, kita mo balik. Lu-lu pada mau kemana coba? Udah bel juga," tanya Jeonghan. Dan di balas oleh Lizzy : "Kantin lah, mau udah bel apa belum kan gak ngaruh, udah gak ada guru ngajar juga,"

"Daaaaahhh." itu Nana.

Duh, jadi seneng liatnya kalo akur gitu... :))))

"Tapi aku masih kepikiran soal Nenekku dan Jihoon," ucapan Seungcheol menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Yang jelas, itu bukan Nenek Mingyu," jawab Joshua kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Diikuti 2 temannya yang lain. Tuhkan, nyinggung-nyinggung Mingyu mulu, ada apaan si? :3

"Kok bisa ya? Dan kenapa pula Nenekmu tiba-tiba kesini?"

"Bukannya kamu dari Daegu?" Belum sempat pertanyaan Jeonghan terjawab, Joshua sudah menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Iya, aku dari Daegu. Itu Nenek dari Ibuku, dan emang udah lama banget kita gak ketemu. Kita juga lama gak ketemu Nenek yang di Daegu. Mungkin Nenek pulang atas kemauan sendiri," jawab Seungcheol.

Mereka sampai di kelas, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Seungcheol-Joshua. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku, sedangkan Jeonghan duduk di meja Seungcheol.

"Kenapa Jihoon?"

"Apanya?" Jeonghan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Seungcheol katakan.

"Yang bertemu Nenekku. Kenapa Jihoon? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja,"

Jeonghan dan Joshua saling tatap. Mungkin telepati.

"Mungkin kalian Jodoh." Lalu keduanya tertawa, sedangkan Seungcheol makin kebingungan.

Kok bisa Jihoon ya?

-ooooOOOoooo-

 **AKU AKAN BALAS REVIEW DISINI :D**

 **Yuzuki Chaeri :"** akoeh terhura, narasinta penuh warna :')

#elapingusdibajusunyoung

Kusuka gaya bahasamu #cipok #digampar

Dan wait- Seungcheol lopelope ama Jisoo? Demi? Gue sih berharap SeungHan biar Joshua buat gue HAHAHAHA #ditabok

Qakz, kucintah SoonHoon jd tolong buat mereka bahagia layaknya sejoli kasmaran di tengah ladang bunga :') #woy dan demi ape Si Mungil Liar? Wkakkak

Okay, sudah cukup saya bacotnya, dan rapunzel mau memberi koreksi sedikit ya :3

Yg benar itu : memesona, silakan, dan di sana

Lavlav!

Sign,

슈가의 쿠마몬"

 **Honeylili :"** Makasih Rapunzel, atas koreksinya ;) Tentang seunghan serta soonhoon nya ditunggu aja kelanjutannya okey. Dan jihun memanglah si mungil gumpalan cimol yang liar banget .-. Thankies sudah review :* Lavlav!"

.

 **Akasuna no Yumi :"** Ohoho... seru ceritanyaaaaaa... si Wonu kasian bgt deh, cintanya di gantung ama Mingyu, itu cinta bukan jemuran yg bisa digantung :v. Ini ada momen CheolSoo? YA AMVUUUUUUUUUN AKU SUKA BGT AMA PAIR CHEOLSOO ASDFHFJFLSKABXJSNZIDH /Abaikan :v/  
Ohoho... pokoknya ff ini harus dilanjut! Jan lama-lama yah! Semangat nulisnya, aku tunggu lanjutannya!"

 **Honeylili :"** Oke deh, ditunggu loh ya Cheolsoo nya /loh? Kkk~~~ Itu si Wonu udah biasa banget digantung-gantung kayak begitu dan mingyu gak pernah kehabisan tali buat gantung si wonu/? Ini udah apdet :D

.

 **Kookies :"** Syedih ya jadi wonu, di php mulut. Di gantungin, tp diperlakuin seolah2 cinta. Kek gue banget nasib wonu. Kalo gini mah kudu sabar menanti tp kalo yg dinanti gak peka2 tendang ae :v"

 **Honeylili :"** Ayo, aku bantu tendang semua laki-laki tukang php. Gak tau mereka kalo cewek punya tenaga badak super yang mampu nendang cowok tukang pehape kayak Mingyu... Ajakin wonu sekalian! Thankies sudah review, betewe, hehehe :3

.

 **Bbangssang :"** Aduh sering salpok sama lagunya :( Kadang ffn di pc gak bisa, di hp juga gak bisa. Satu satunya jalan adalah opera mini '-' Apalagi yang pakai Fi*st media -_-"

 **Honeylili :"** Kalo di hape aku juga pake opera mini, karena opera mini itu emang akrab banget sama ffn, gak kayak yang lain. Lagunya boleh loh didengerin juga. Itu sekalian rekomendasi lagu asooy /? Thankies review-nya :*"

.

 **Sherry dark jewel :"** hai Li... aq gak mau komen banyak... cuma mau nanya aja. kamu nonton noragami ya? segala ada yato. sekki... itu kepikirannya kesana mulu.  
ngebayangin gurunya si yato kampret kan nge troll mulu.  
sian seokmin. tapi aq juga nggk mau soonhoon pisah.  
kudu eothokke. oke abaikan. keep writing semoga ada lanjutannya lagi. . ."

 **Honeylili :"** Noragami (season 1 dan 2) itu fav ku banget, kak! Jadi aku suka dan kebawa sampe ke ff ini. Nah, si Yato kan pake baju olahraga mulu, dan dulu sebelum jatuh miskin/? dia kan dewa yang tirani, kak. Jadi ini perpaduan antara Yato yang dulu dan Yato yang sekarang, hehe. SoonHoonSeok bersatu aja deh ya?

.

-ooooOOOoooo-

Sudah dibalas ya review-nya :-D

Gak banyak notes, cuma mau ngingetin buat review aja. Reviews are very welcome guys. . .

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
